Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5r-11-r+5}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5r - r} {-11 + 5}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {4r} {-11 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4r} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $4r-6$